The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for message communication between telecommunications terminals connected to an integrated services digital network, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for message communication capable of highspeed, high quality message communication during a call.
Recently, a method and an apparatus for message communication, which, in addition to ordinary calls, is capable of communicating messages between wired telecommunications terminals wire-connected to an ISDN (integrated service digital network), or between wireless telecommunications terminals, for example, PHS (Personal Handyphone System) and other portable telecommunications terminals, wirelessly-connected via a radio base station to an integrated service digital network, has been proposed.
This type of message communication method and apparatus is constituted so that predetermined message information prepared in advance, or message information inputted using a keypad is transmitted from a message transmitting terminal to a message receiving terminal, and the message receiving terminal displays this received message information on a display or the like.
Incidentally, as this type of message communication method and apparatus,
1) a system, which utilizes DTMF (dual tone multi-frequency) signals; and
2) a system, which at call setting utilizes a subaddress contained in call setting information, have been proposed.
Here, because 1), the system that utilizes DTMF signals, can be used even between telecommunications terminals that are in the midst of a call, the degree of freedom of message communication increases. However, since the message communication thereof not only requires time, but also suffers from numerous line quality-caused transmission errors, if, for example, the telecommunications terminal is a PHS or other wireless terminal, this system is unsuitable for transmitting data that must be accurate, such as telephone directory information.
Further, since 1), the system that uses a subaddress contained in call setting information at call setting, is capable of transmitting messages at highspeed, and line quality-caused transmission errors are few, even when the telecommunications terminal is a PHS or other wireless terminal, accurate, highspeed message transmission is possible. However, the problem is that because call setting information comprise signals that are sent from a call-originating terminal to a call-terminating terminal only at call setting, this system cannot be used during a call, for example, when one wants to send data to the called party while a call is in progress.
Thus, a system that performs message communication using conventional DTMF signals is advantageous in that it can be used even between telecommunications terminals that are in the midst of a call, but because the transmission rate is slow, and there are numerous line quality-caused transmission errors, this system is not suitable for transmitting accurate message information using, for example, a PHS or other wireless terminal. Further, because a system that uses a subaddress contained in call setting information at call setting is capable of transmitting messages at highspeed, and generates few line quality-caused transmission errors, message transmission can be performed accurately and at highspeed between PHS or other wireless terminals, but the problem is that since call setting information comprise signals that are sent from a call-originating terminal to a call-terminating terminal only at call setting, this system cannot be used during a call, for example, when one wants to send data to the called party while a call is in progress.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a method and an apparatus for message communication, which is capable of performing message communication accurately and at highspeed during a call.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, the invention of claim 1 is a method for message communication, which comprises a first telecommunications terminal and a second telecommunications terminal connected to the first telecommunications terminal via an integrated services digital network, and which communicates a predetermined message between the first telecommunications terminal and the second telecommunications terminal, characterized in that the method comprises the steps of:
disconnecting once a call between the first telecommunications terminal and the second telecommunications terminal when the call is in progress between the first telecommunications terminal and the second telecommunications terminal via the integrated service digital network;
performing a message transmission thereafter by attaching a desired message to call setting information and originating a call from the first telecommunications terminal or the second telecommunications terminal, which becomes a message transmitting terminal; and
performing a message reception by the first telecommunications terminal or the second telecommunications terminal, which becomes a message receiving terminal, by receiving the desired message attached to the call setting information.
Further, the invention of claim 2 is characterized in that, in the invention of claim 1, the desired message is set in a subaddress of the call setting information.
Further, the invention of claim 3 is characterized in that, in the invention of claim 1, the first telecommunications terminal and the second telecommunications terminal are wired telecommunications terminals wire-connected to the integrated services digital network.
Further, the invention of claim 4 is characterized in that, in the invention of claim 1, the first telecommunications terminal and the second telecommunications terminal are wireless telecommunications terminals wirelessly-connected to a base station which is wire-connected to the integrated services digital network.
Further, the invention of claim 5 is characterized in that, in the invention of claim 1, at least one of the first telecommunications terminal and the second telecommunications terminal is a wireless telecommunications terminal wirelessly-connected to a base station which is wire-connected to the integrated services digital network.
Further, the invention of claim 6 is characterized in that, in the invention of claim 1, the call disconnection is performed correspondent to both a message transmitting operation at the message transmitting terminal and a message receiving operation at the message receiving terminal.
Further, the invention of claim 7 is characterized in that, in the invention of claim 1, the call disconnection is performed by transmitting a call disconnect signal to the message transmitting terminal from the message receiving terminal correspondent to a message receiving operation of the message receiving terminal and by responding to the receipt of the call disconnect signal at the message transmitting terminal.
Further, the invention of claim 8 is characterized in that, in the invention of claim 1, the call disconnection is performed by transmitting a call disconnect signal to the message receiving terminal from the message transmitting terminal correspondent to a message transmitting operation of the message transmitting terminal and by responding to the receipt of the call disconnect signal at the message receiving terminal.
Further, the invention of claim 9 is characterized in that, in the invention of claim 1, the call disconnection is performed by transmitting message mode alert information to the message receiving terminal from the message transmitting terminal correspondent to a message transmitting operation of the message transmitting terminal, by transmitting a call disconnect signal to the message transmitting terminal from the message receiving terminal correspondent to a message receiving operation based on reception of the message mode alert information at the message receiving terminal and by responding to the receipt of the call disconnect signal at the message transmitting terminal.
Further, the invention of claim 10 is characterized in that, in the invention of claim 1, the call setting information utilized at the message transmission is set on the basis of call setting information sent to the message receiving terminal from the message transmitting terminal when transitioning to the call between the first telecommunications terminal and the second telecommunications terminal.
Further, the invention of claim 11 is characterized in that, in the invention of claim 1, the call setting information utilized at the message transmission is set using call originator identification information sent to the message transmitting terminal from the message receiving terminal when transitioning to the call between the first telecommunications terminal and the second telecommunications terminal.
Further, the invention of claim 12 is a message communication apparatus, which comprises a first telecommunications terminal and a second telecommunications terminal connected to the first telecommunications terminal via an integrated service digital network, and which communicates a predetermined message between the first telecommunications terminal and the second telecommunications terminal, characterized in that the message communication apparatus comprises:
call disconnecting means for disconnecting once a call between the first telecommunications terminal and the second telecommunications terminal for communicating a desired message when a call is in progress between the first telecommunications terminal and the second telecommunications terminal via the integrated services digital network;
message transmitting means for performing a message transmission by attaching the desired message to call setting information and originating a call from the first telecommunications terminal or the second telecommunications terminal, which becomes the message transmitting terminal; and
message receiving means for performing a message reception by receiving the desired message attached to the call setting information at the first telecommunications terminal or the second telecommunications terminal, which becomes the message receiving terminal.
Further, the invention of claim 13 is characterized in that, in the invention of claim 12, the call disconnecting means comprises:
first call disconnecting means, which is provided in the message transmitting terminal, for disconnecting the call correspondent to a predetermined message transmitting operation; and
second call disconnecting means, which is provided in the message receiving terminal, for disconnecting the call correspondent to a predetermined message receiving operation.
Further, the invention of claim 14 is characterized in that, in the invention of claim 12, the call disconnecting means comprises:
call disconnect signal transmitting means, which is provided in the message receiving terminal, for transmitting a call disconnect signal to the message transmitting terminal from the message receiving terminal correspondent to a predetermined message receiving operation; and
disconnecting means, which is provided in the message transmitting terminal, for disconnecting the call in response to the receipt of the call disconnect signal.
Further, the invention of claim 15 is characterized in that, in the invention of claim 12, the call disconnecting means comprises:
call disconnect signal transmitting means, which is provided in the message transmitting terminal, for transmitting a call disconnect signal to the message receiving terminal from the message transmitting terminal correspondent to a predetermined message receiving operation; and
disconnecting means, which is provided in the message receiving terminal, for disconnecting the call in response to the receipt of the call disconnect signal.
Further, the invention of claim 16 is characterized in that, in the invention of claim 12, the call disconnecting means comprises:
message mode alert information transmitting means for transmitting message mode alert information to the message receiving terminal from the message transmitting terminal correspondent to a message transmitting operation of the message transmitting terminal;
call disconnect signal transmitting means, which is provided in the message receiving terminal, for transmitting a call disconnect signal to the message transmitting terminal from the message receiving terminal correspondent to a message receiving operation based on the receipt of the message mode alert information; and
disconnecting means, which is provided in the message transmitting terminal, for disconnecting the call in response to the receipt of the call disconnect signal.
Further, the invention of claim 17 is characterized in that, in the invention of claim 12, the message transmitting means transmits the desired message by setting it in a subaddress of the call setting information, and the message receiving means performs the massage reception by extracting the desired message set in the subaddress of the call setting information.
Further, the invention of claim 18 is characterized in that, in the invention of claim 12, the first telecommunications terminal and the second telecommunications terminal are wired telecommunications terminals wire-connected to the integrated services digital network.
Further, the invention of claim 19 is characterized in that, in the invention of claim 12, the first telecommunications terminal and the second telecommunications terminal are wireless telecommunications terminals wirelessly-connected to a base station which is wire-connected to the integrated services digital network.
Further, the invention of claim 20 is characterized in that, in the invention of claim 12, at least one of the first telecommunications terminal and the second telecommunications terminal is a wireless telecommunications terminal wirelessly-connected to a base station which is wire-connected to the integrated services digital network.
Further, the invention of claim 21 is characterized in that, in the invention of claim 12, the message transmitting means performs the message transmission by originating a call to the message receiving terminal using call setting information which is set on the basis of call setting information sent to the message receiving terminal from the message transmitting terminal when transitioning to the call between the first telecommunications terminal and the second telecommunications terminal.
Further, the invention of claim 22 is characterized in that, in the invention of claim 1, the message transmitting means performs the message transmission by originating a call to the message receiving terminal using call setting information which is set using call originator identification information sent to the message transmitting terminal from the message receiving terminal when transitioning to the call between the first telecommunications terminal and the second telecommunications terminal.
Further, the invention of claim 23 is a message transmitting terminal connected to an integrated services digital network, characterized in that the message transmitting terminal comprises:
call disconnecting means for disconnecting once a call with a message receiving terminal in order to transmit a desired message during the call with the message receiving terminal; and
message transmitting means for performing a message transmission by attaching the desired message to call setting information and originating a call after disconnecting the call by the call disconnecting means.
Further, the invention of claim 24 is characterized in that, in the invention of claim 23, the message transmitting terminal is a wired communications terminal wire-connected to the integrated services digital network.
Further, the invention of claim 25 is characterized in that, in the invention of claim 23, the message transmitting terminal is a wireless communications terminal wirelessly-connected to a base station which is wire-connected to the integrated services digital network.
Further, the invention of claim 26 is characterized in that, in the invention of claim 23, the message transmitting means performs the message transmission by originating a call to the message receiving terminal using call setting information set on the basis of call setting information sent to the message receiving terminal when transitioning to the call between the first telecommunications terminal and the second telecommunications terminal.
Further, the invention of claim 27 is characterized in that, in the invention of claim 23, the message transmitting means performs the message transmission by originating a call to the message receiving terminal using call setting information set using call originator identification information received from the message receiving terminal when transitioning to the call between the first telecommunications terminal and the second telecommunications terminal.
Further, the invention of claim 28 is a message receiving terminal connected to an integrated services digital network, characterized in that the message receiving terminal comprises:
call disconnecting means for disconnecting once a call with a message transmitting terminal in order to receive a desired message during the call with the message transmitting terminal; and
message receiving means for receiving the desired message attached to call setting information sent from the message transmitting terminal after disconnecting the call by the call disconnecting means.
Further, the invention of claim 29 is characterized in that, in the invention of claim 28, the message receiving terminal is a wired communications terminal wire-connected to the integrated services digital network.
Further, the invention of claim 30 is characterized in that, in the invention of claim 23, the message receiving terminal is a wireless communications terminal wirelessly-connected to a base station, which is wire-connected to the integrated services digital network.